


Kawaii desu HS ch 4

by Rainbowc00kehz21



Category: LOZ - Fandom, Mixed - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowc00kehz21/pseuds/Rainbowc00kehz21





	

Ater da chill gym time on 4 chan, da blong roung, it wuz tim 4 a science, there waz a teachr that stank, and haz bloed all ova his model lik bodeh, it wuz Mrs. Redrum becaze she loved killing.

"Hiiiiiiiiyyyyyeeeeeeee you annoying children!!!!!!" She said while makan dat crazy killar smile.

She wore gold lipstick, a pastel rainbow murder aprin with robot deon unicorn on it, blood red shoes, black eye contacts with red pupils and she never cried, she also had shirt curly blond hair with white tips on da ebdz, and always had da ax or anoth weapon.

 

"She is slowly turning goth, even though she denies it." I whiserd sloftly and sweeteh into happy's elfy ears. 

Happy was terrified of her evn more nao.

"Who wanz 2 meat mah momm?~~~~" said Mrs. Redrum, crazleh. 

 

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO, NO MOMMY, N O MOMM A" She put almos all da kids in a pantic attack except 4 me and happeh. 

"JK, u can chill" Mrs. Redrum 

We want on 4chan again, then it wuz time 4 home. 

We sat next 2 each other onto bus and I did a coolo thang. I made happy blush, I told him tat he wuz rlly cute 4chanr and he blushed bighter than animue boy. 

"Aghhhhh, Spec...please I am trash, I am nothing com parted 2 u..." I hugged him and said that "Shhhhhh....no, u are a good" and looked at him with my special rainbow eyes and it made him blush evn mor. 

And when his stoop came we said our goodsbyes, and wens I waz hom. I went on 4chan again, his tim, trolling a tumblr. It wuz hairulass da way they screm "YOU STANK LIK PEEPEE AND POOPOO!!" Evn tho I just cam from showr, it wuz funneh as hec.


End file.
